Gundam Seed: The Voyage Home
by Mordalfus Grea
Summary: As some of you may know, Genesis was originally a device made to propel ship a great distance, meaning it was supposed to be an FTL unit but Zala happened. Now what is Neo-Genesis fired and took everything around it into the great beyond. GSD/BSG
1. New on the Block

**Disclaimer: **I do Not own Gundam Seed or Battlestar Gallactica in any way, but like all fanfiction writers I wish I did but oh well.

This story kicks off just after Galactica Flees from New Caprica and During the Final battle of Gundam Seed Destiny

* * *

Chapter I – New on the Block

CE 74, Luna

Battle for Requiem

Messiah fired Neo-Genesis but instead of unleashing a lance of concentrated Gamma Radiation like it was supposed to the station with all the ships and Mobile units within a 25 Miles radius of itself vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

Unknown Space

Messiah was the first to recover from the flash its massive engines keep it from drifting like the Suits and ships that surrounded it. The First thing that Chairman Gilbert Durandal noticed was that the Moon or Earth for that matter was nowhere in sight, they seemed to have traveled a great distance because of that flash. Now the first thing to come to his mind was the fact that the Destiny Plan was now useless and that if any of them were to survive then they needed to work together, as much as he hated to do such a thing he opened up the Comm system

"_Attention all ships and Mobile Suits, as you may have notice we are no longer near the Moon or the Earth_" the was a slight but noticeable pause "_If any of us are to survive we must work together_"

There was a short bit of silence before a Response came "_This is the Archangel, we of the Orb Fleet agree and are willing to lend our help_" Captain Ramius's voice rang clear over the comm. system "_This is the Eternal, we are willing to aid in this effort as well_" it was Lacus Clyne herself

Soon other ships of from Zaft, Earth Alliance and other ships like the Junk Guild ship ReHOME, the Martian vessel Acidalium and even the Serpent Tail's Ship called in to report their willingness to join forces. Soon there was a massive formation of warships and support ships surrounding Messiah, Mobile Suits docked with their Mother ships or any vessel willing to let them aboard and while this was happening there was a Meeting of Commanders aboard the Messiah. Around the table, which was originally meant accommodate the Supreme Council sat several heroes from the Last war along with several members of independent factions. After three hours of arguing and agreements, an alliance was forged. The Fleet set off on a journey to hopefully return to earth; little did they know their fleet was being watched by a small craft that resembled the head of a BaCUE, hung around outside of the maximum range of Messiah

* * *

Colonial Raptor

"Oh my fraking god" now usually Captain Atera Kerins was less vocal about thing but the sight of two hundred and thirteen ships surrounding a massive station was too much for her "Galactica needs to know about this". Her companion couldn't help but nod as the plotted their course back to Galactica

* * *

Combined Fleet

1x Messiah Class Mobile Space Fortress; Messiah

1x Gondwana-class Carrier; Gondwana

1x Acidalium-class Cruiser; Acidalium

1x Cornelius-class Salvage Ship; ReHOME

1x Eternal-class Support Ship; Eternal

2x Gritty Lue-class Battleships; Silver Lady and Poisonous

2x Minerva-class Battleships; Minerva and Apollo

2x Eternal-class Battleship; Forever More and Until the End

3x Archangel-class Battle Cruisers; Archangel, Gabriel and Angelic

4x Cornelius-class Tenders

8x Izumi-class Cruisers

15x Agamemnon-class Carriers

25x Nelson-class Battleships

80x Drake-class Escorts

21x Laurasia-class Frigates

45x Nazca-class Destroyers

* * *

Thank you for read this, this is my first serious attempt at a Fanfiction and I hope you guys like it. Any Suggestions or OC's of your own creation are permitted, any flames or anything like that will be sorted by Patrick Zala and thrown into deep space.

Once again Thank You for Read this


	2. Corious Neighbors and First Contact

Well Chapter Two is here, but first the Disclaimer and some responses to my first reviewers

Disclaimer: If I Do not own Gundam Seed or Battlestar Galactica may I get killed by a cyl- _**BLAM**_

Ron The True Fan: Thank you For your support and it was your Story that gave me the inspiration

Melgar: I know the Fleet is very big but after the first conflict with the Cylons it will shrink, first contact with the Cylons will lead to losses on both sides

Chapter 2: Curious Neighbors and First Contact

* * *

Cylon Basestar

New Caprica System

Cavil looked over the data, it seemed that one of their Recon Ships had come across and Impressive looking fleet of ships, two hundred and thirteen ships surrounding a Station of some design. His Brothers and sister were in a state of confusion as the ships were of an unknown design but they had determined that the fleet was most likely of the 13th Tribe, meaning new humans were on the playing field. The ship obviously had some technology they did no possess but it would not matter since like the other Tribes, they would either fall or possibly be imprisoned. Suddenly he had an Idea that he knew his brothers would agree with they would test this Thirteenth tribe and if they failed the test then they would be destroyed. The Plan was agreed upon within seconds and Three Basestars leaped away from New Caprica leaving one Basestar to guard the Planet, their target was the strange fleet.

* * *

Zaft Laurasia-class Frigate

_Resurrection_

All was calm until the Radar began reacting frantically as three Basestars appeared out of no where; Resurrection immediately signaled to the rest of the fleet before it began launching Zakus and brought its Beam Cannons to bear. Now the Laurasia-class was an old ship originally meant as a Transport ship but when hostilities kicked up between Earth and the Plants, the Laurasia-class was refitted with beam cannons and armour but these modifications did not hid the fact it was not a dedicated Warship. Resurrection was among the original Laurasia-classes launched before the war; it survived the First Bloody Valentine War as part of the Home Fleet and was dragged into the Battle for Requiem when its Captain answered Lacus Clyne's Call to Arms, now this old Frigate was facing off against three massive ships. "We are so screwed" the Helmsman couldn't help but mutter, too bad everyone on the bridge heard him, the Captain was not pleased "Belay that! All Cannons open Fire!" The Laurasia-class had enough firepower to combat an Agamemnon-class toe-to-toe but against these monstrosities she had very little chance at surviving.

When all seemed lost a series of Beam Cannon blasts lanced past Resurrection and bore into the armour of one Basestar, the Archangel-class _Angelic_ maneuvered to fire its Lohengrin while the Archangel herself engaged the Basestars with rapid shots from her Gottfrieds. Some most of the fleet had engaged the three ships, after ten minutes of engagement the Basestars began launching its raiders. Now it was a surprise for the Cylons when they got their first close up look at a Mobile Suit when the Destiny and Legend moved in close to engage the Basestars themselves, the two mobile suits began tearing apart the outer armour. Then it happened as a single missile got through the CIWS barrage and struck the Bridge of the Angelic, time froze for second before the Angelic and two nearby Drake-classes were enveloped in a ball of Nuclear Fire. The fight pressed on and yet more missiles got through and more ships died in bright bursts of flame, then the order came.

"_All Ships Clear the Pathway"_

* * *

Cylon Basestar

Cavil watched as the Fleet scattered, ships were moving out of the way and leaving clear pathway to their Station. _Why would they do that?_ The thought to himself, he was brought out of his thoughts by the sounds of alarms going off as the Station's power Levels Spiked dangerously high _A Weapon, That Station is a Battlestation!_ He commanded the Basestar to Jump before it was too late and then he saw it, Genesis fired mere seconds before the Basestar jumped away.

* * *

Colonial Battlestar _Galactica_

Admiral William Adama couldn't help but stare at the scene that he a just arrived to see, a Cylon Basestar with half of its Frame Melted away while another had been gutted by whatever attacked the first Basestar. Then he saw the fleet or what was left of the original 213 ships as he grimaced at the sight of numerous wreckages, the number had dwindled down to 103 ships. It was time to make themselves known, Adama nodded to Tigh and began to speak "Attention this is Admiral William Adama of the Battlestar Galactica, we do not wish you any harm"

* * *

The Second Chapter is Complete, the Earth Fleet had been decimated and half the fleet was lost. The Cylons have learned something new and Adama is greeting the newcomers.

Thank You for reading my Fanfiction


	3. New Friends and New Plans

Alrighty then time for Chapter 3, but first responses to my Reviewers

Robo Reader 21: Did you really think the Earth Alliance would really obey the treaty and get rid of its NJC and Mirage Colloid? Of course not and besides its not like Zaft listened to the treaty very much when they designed Destiny and Legend

Skurosagi: Thank you and I will do my Best for this and the next chapters

Melgar: I will try to be as descriptive as possible and towards Adama, he doesn't learn of them in this Chapter but someone else does

Disclaimer: If I do **Not** own Gundam Seed or Battlestar Galactica may I be killed by -_**BLAM BLAM BLAM**_-

New Friends and Making Plans

* * *

Messiah

Internal Sections

"So let me get this straight, your people were most obliterated by your own creations otherwise known as the Cylons and now you are on the run from them?" Chairman Durandal asked the aged Colonial Admiral sitting in front of him, the two leaders sat in the Chairmans private office. "Yes, unfortunately that is the beginning of our story" Adama said, sorrow filling his voice as he remembered the Fall of Caprica and Galactica's Escape "Several months ago we came across a habitable planet which the majority of us chose to settle down, naming it New Caprica but just under a month ago the Cylons found us and those of us still in orbit were forced to flee". Durandal looked at the tired and weary man that sat before him, this man had been fighting for his life and the survival of his people "If you could supply us with the designs of a few of your FTL systems; we can begin outfitting the remainder of our fleet and then we will join forces with you, after all you are our distant 'cousins'"

Adama smiled, this was one the first smile he smiled in a long time that had some happiness in it and he shook the chairmans hand as he left. The Chairman however waited until the Admiral was out of hearing range when to tapped a button on his desk "I assume you heard everything? miss Clyne". What Admiral Adama did not know was that their conversation was being transmitted to the other leaders or that Galactica was being watched over by several Earth Alliance N Daggers, they were not taking any chances in the matter. "Yes we heard everything and we agree with your decision on this matter" the Pink Princess's saddened voice came back, the Chairman could tell she had been crying during the Admiral's story "I would like to vote that Archangel, Eternal and Minerva receive the first of their FTL systems, they are after carrying our Gundam forces". The Chairman couldn't help but agree despite his wish to have an FTL drive installed upon Messiah, but it was a good idea equipping those three units with FTL drives. "Motion carried, when the first FTL's are completed they will be sent over" the Chairman said with a certain amount of confidence in his voice, he clicked off the comm and relaxed for a second only to be interrupted by a security alert. "What is the Problem, Sargent?"

"Chairman one of their shuttle pilots did a little unauthorized snooping and found the Zaku's and now she and the other Colonials are freaking out on us, one of them has even gone into a state of shock" the Sargent's voice was strained, there was even the sound of gunfire in the back ground as well as screams of 'Die Skinjobs' or 'They're all Cylons'. Durandal rubbed his temples as he thought of their situation, these Colonials did not know of Mobile Suits and they were a bit paranoid "Sargent I want you to detain them, I think I will need to explain a few things" Durandal stated as he stood up from his seat and clicked off the Security Comm channel.

* * *

Messiah

Hanger Section 03 Beta

The Sargent was crouched behind a series of metal containers filled with spare parts, he and his marines were under fire from the Colonials. It did not go well when one of the Raptor Pilots found a damaged Zaku; he freaked out and rallied the others to retaliate against the 'Cylons', the Colonials had shot first giving the Marines and engineers time to scatter to safety. Now he had order to detain the Crazed Colonials and keep them subdued until the Chairman released him, _I already got one_ he thought as he turned to the Colonial that fainted from shock. What surprised him was that the man was one of the Viper Escort pilots; this guys flew in a flying death trap for a living and he faints at the knowledge of a Zaku, if they were not in a firefight it would have been considered a funny moment. Than the doors behind them opened as Admiral Adama stepped into the hanger to see his men hiding behind their two Vipers and the Raptor, Adama said the one sentence that brought the fighting to an end "What the Frak are you Idiots Doing, these people just offered their full support and your Frakking shooting at them? Are you Fraking Retarded!"

* * *

Well that was Chapter 3, thank you for Reading this story.

Review and Comment at you own choice


	4. Explanations and Demonstrations

Chapter Four: Explanations and Demonstrations

Responses to my Reviewers

Robo Reader 21: Neutron Jammers take time to deploy and activate, also wouldn't the jammers also effect Galactica in someway?

Melgar: No Air Guitar here but I am thinking of having Durandal and the other keep the fact they are from earth a secret, also I think seeing as they have played with Genetics like they have that most of the Gundam Seed Characters do not really believe in god. So most of the Seed Characters are going to be either Agonist or Atheist

Curlyjr: This isn't the their Native Area how were they supposed to know the Cylons had Nukes? They didn't and they paid for it, but it won't happen again -Eye Twinkle-

* * *

_**Disclaimer**_

Since the Centurion wasn't any help, so I asked Siegel Clyne to help me out

: Thank you, think man does not own Battlestar Galactica or Gundam Seed in any way

Thank You Seig-

-The Door is busted open and Zala Loyalist spray the entire room with bullets-

Oh sh**-Rata tat tat tat tat-**

* * *

Messiah

Hanger Section 03 Beta

"What you saw was not a 'Cylon' but a Zodiac Alliance Keeper of Unity or commonly known as a Zaku, it is a Mainline Combat mobile suit and now for your Demonstration " Durandal said and waved his arm towards the rear hanger, you could hear a pin drop. "I'm not coming out" it was a loud booming voice that came from the rear hanger, Adama could hear from the pilots tone that he was either Annoyed or Embarrassed "You don't have a choice unless..." Durandal trailed off, a hidden threat in his response "Fine, I'm coming out but If anyone laughs I am so stepping on them". There was a loud thumping sound as the Zaku stepped into the Main section of the Hanger and now the Colonials could see why he made the threat, there before them stood a large Neon Pink Zaku with a Hot Pink trim. The Viper Pilot from earlier had woken up again and stared at the Zaku for a full ten seconds before fating again, several those who had seen it sweatdropped. The Other colonials struggled not to laugh even Adama was having a hard time, this just added to the Pilots frustration and without a second thought he popped the Chest Hatch. The Colonials stared as a figure in a sleek red jumpsuit stepped out and rode a zip line down to the hanger floor, after touching down he removed his helmet. The Colonials were surprised to see a boy that didn't even look old enough to shave and as if seeing kid had Blueish Black hair with a pair of red eyes wasn't enough, the kid tucked his helmet under his arm and walked off.

"Don't let his attitude or looks fool you" The Colonials turned to the Chairman "Shinn Asuka is our Top Ace and no that is not his assigned suit, but he was the only pilot on hand and that was the only suit we had available for a demonstration". Durandal turned his back to the Zaku and began to answer a few question about their Mobile Suits, he did not notice one Viper Pilot sneak off towards the Zaku. The Pilot looked at the Zaku with a mischievous glint in her eye and without a second thought she grabbed the zip line, the Pilot's name was Kara "Starbuck" Thrace. At first no one noticed that she had climbed into the cockpit or that she strapped herself in, it wasn't until she had closed the chest hatch that people turned their attention to the Zaku and just watched. "What the Frak are you doing Starbuck?" Adama muttered under his breath, not knowing that every Coordinator within a meter of him had heard his comment and Durandal just grinned. Surprisingly the Zaku began to take two steps which was an amazing feat for a Natural, then it began to fall forwards. Now that Viper pilot from earlier had woken up once more however as he glanced up he saw the Zaku falling towards him in and he let loose a high pitched scream before fainting again, the Zaku's head collided with the floor just a few feat from the pilots body. Now Starbuck was trapped in the Cockpit, the only way she could get back up is if she somehow got it to push itself up which was unlikely or if someone else in a mobile suit hauled the Pink Zaku up. "Well that was interest, most Naturals can't even move a Zaku let alone make it take two steps" Durandal said not noticing he was talking, however it was only loud enough for Adama to hear it, _What did he mean by Natural _Adama could help but think to himself before looking at the Zaku "So how do we get her out of that thing?"

* * *

End of Chapter 4

Thank you for Read and Please Review if you wish

Also any Suggestion on a name for the 'Fainting Pilot' would be nice


	5. A Time to Prepare and a Time to Act

Chapter Five: The Time to Prepare and The Time to Act

* * *

**- Disclaimer -**

**For the disclaimer I have invited Ron the True Fan's OC character, Major Ron "Psycho" Pinkerton, to aid me in this endeavor. So please begin Ron**

'**Battlestar Galactica and Gundam Seed do not belong to this guy' Ron points to writer 'but he does own a few OC's and Zeus Avalonia'**

**Thank you Ron**

'**No. **_**Thank You**_**' Ron shoots the writer in the head with his Magnum 'Enjoy the story'**

* * *

Yes I know it has been a while…..two months since my last update and to tell the truth, I have no excuse. I could say I was busy, but I was not. I could say I had other stuff to do, but I didn't. But what I would like to say is thank you for reading my story and I will try to become a better Fan Fiction writer

* * *

Responses to Reviewers

Trife: Yes there is more to come. Lots more

Ron the True Fan: Your character joined me….and killed me; my life count isn't getting any bigger and I can't find any green mushrooms

* * *

Author's Note: I would like make a few statements before the next chapter officially begins.

1 – The Fleet from the Gundam Seed Universe will be referred to as the Gaian Fleet

2 – The Fainting pilot will now be known as Aeris Avalonia.

3 – Certain Characters will be revived from the dead.

4 – To make sure the Neutron Jammer issue does not happen….again. Galactica, Pegasus and the Majority of the Civilian ships present have been outfitted with NJC.

5 – I will try and be more descriptive. Key word: Try. And I expect nobody it to do Yoda's "There is no try".

* * *

Murphy's Law

_There is no such thing as too much Ammo_

* * *

Chapter Five: The Time to Prepare and the Time to Act

Three months had passed since Starbuck's little adventure in the Zaku, the Colonial Survivors and the Gaian Fleet had combined themselves into one organized fleet. Galactica and Pegasus had both received two Squadrons of TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero mobile armors and a Squadron of TS-MA4 Exus advanced mobile armors. These new craft were to give Pegasus and Galactica space superiority, forcing the Cylon raiders to focus on their new targets instead of the Vipers. The Gaian's had even set about arming the civilian ships with Igelstellung 75mm CIWS systems, the CIWS systems were to provide the civilians with a defense towards Raiders and missiles.

During those three months the strategists had been fine tuning their main plan, they were to attack New Caprica in three groups where the two larger groups would draw the Cylons away from the fight while the main force would help liberate the surface. The First group would comprise of the Pegasus, several Gaian ships and the newly armed civilian ships which would arrive on the edge of the system. The Second Group would comprise of MESSIAH and the majority of the Gaian Fleet, they would arrive on the opposite edge of the system. Once the Cylons were confused the third group comprising of Galactica, Minerva, Archangel, Silverlady, and several other warships. The Third group would arrive once a signal was sent, they would they Jump into position and attack any Cylons remaining behind.

Two days later

ZAFT Battlestation, MESSIAH

Chairman Gilbert Durandal stared out at the fleet that had positioned themselves in their groupings; Messiah's large fleet was ready, Pegasus' group was prepared, and Galactica was reporting that they were initiating the countdown. Things were going to get interesting; this would be a battle the Cylons were not be prepared for nor would they see it coming

T-Minus 00:12:35:89 to Jump

ZAFT Battleship, Minerva

Captain Talia Gladys waited tensely as the clock counted down, the Minerva was ready for battle and all her weapons were primed for battle. Shinn, Rey and Luna were itching for the fight, or at least Shinn was. Lunamaria worried for her family back in the PLANTS and hoped for their survival. Rey was neither worried nor was he anxious towards the battle that was ahead of them, he kept himself calm as the clock continued counting down

T-Minus 00:07:53:01 to Jump

Gaian Alliance Battleship, Silverlady

Admiral Alexander Alexisson grinned as he waited from the bridge of his Gritty Lue-class Battleship, like its namesake the Silverlady was expected to out with guns blazing while deploying her mobile suits. The Silverlady was home to a few Gundam models from the last war; the GAT-X252 Forbidden, the GAT-X370 Raider, and the GAT-X131 Calamity. But the Silverlady was also home to Ed the Ripper's GAT-X133 Sword Calamity, Admiral's own GAT-X105E Strike Noir, Ray the Emerald Dragon's GAT-SO2R N Dagger N, and half a dozen GAT-04 Windams.

T-Minus 00:00:04:53 to Jump

United Emigrates of Orb Battleship, Archangel

Captain Marrue Ramius looked grim as the last milliseconds flashed by, she unconsciously gripped the armrests of her seat as the counter reached zero. Then before their eyes Messiah's group and Pegasus' group vanished with a slight flash, Marrue couldn't help but mutter "Happy hunting". Within the bowels of the ship the ORB Marasume Mobile Suits stood ready to go, but alongside them stood the ZGMF-X21A Ultimate Duel, the ZGMF-X22A Eternal Buster, the ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice, the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, and the ORB-1 Akatsuki. The pilots waited for the Archangel to make her jump and for them to receive the order to man their units, b ut they would just have to wait.

* * *

End of Chapter Five

Now for the two Mobile Suits I Created, The Ultimate Duel and the Eternal Buster. Why were they created? To give Yzak and Dearka better Mobile Suits, seriously why should Kira and Athrun get the good suits? I miss the fights involving the Duel and the Buster.

Model Number: ZGMF-X21A

Developed from:

GAT-X102 Duel

ZGMF-X10A Freedom

Launched: 75 C.E.

Manufacturer: Terminal

Operator: Terminal

Known Pilots: Yzak Joule

Head Height: 18.90 Meters

Empty Weight: 88.04 metric tons

Power-plant: Ultracompact Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor

Accommodation: Pilot Only, Cockpit in Chest

Armor: Variable Phase-Shift Armor

Armaments

- 2 x "Shiva" 115mm Railguns

- 1 x "Nova" 250mm Hyper Impulse Beam Cannon

- 6 x EQFU-3X Super DRAGOON Mobile Weapon Wings

- MA-80V Beam Assault Cannon

- MA-M02S "Preface Lacerta" Short Beam Saber

- 2 x MA-M21KF combinable High-Energy Beam Rifle

- 1 x MGX-2235 "Callidus" Multi-phase Beam Cannon

- 1 x Anti-Ship "Zerstören" Great Sword

- 2 x MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" Beam Saber

- 2 x MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" palm Beam Cannons

- 2 x RQM55 "Shinning Edge" Beam Boomerangs

Special Equipment and Features

- High-Mobility Aerial Tactics (HiMAT) System

- 4 x Modified "Voiture Lumière" Booster Engines

- Mirage Colloid Stealth System

- Neutron Jammer Canceller

* * *

Model Number: ZGMF-X22A

Developed from:

GAT-X103 Buster

ZGMF-X09A Justice

Launched: 75 C.E.

Manufacturer: Terminal

Operator: Terminal

Known Pilots: Dearka Elsman

Head Height: 19.2 Meters

Empty Weight: 89.56 metric tons

Power-plant: Ultracompact Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor

Accommodation: Pilot Only, Cockpit in Chest

Armor: Variable Phase-Shift Armor

Armaments

- 2 x Tri-barrel 85mm High-Energy Beam Gattling Guns

- 1 x 350mm Gun Launcher

- 2 x 120mm Anti-ship Vulcan Gun

- 2 x MA-M21KF Beam Rifles

- 1 x MGX-2235 "Callidus" Multi-phase Beam Cannon

- 2 x MX2002 beam carry shields

- 4 x MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS

- 2 x MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" Beam Sabers

- 1 x Fatum-01 Backpack/Subflight Lifter

- 2 x MA-6J "Hyper Fortis" Beam Cannons

- 1 x MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" Lifter tip Beam Saber

- 2 x MA-M02S "Preface Lacerta" retracted beam cannon-mounted short beam sabers

- 2 x MR-Q17X "Griffon 2" Beam Blades

Special Equipment and Features

- Fatum-01 Backpack/Sub lifter

- "Armure Lumiere" Mono-phase Lightwave Shield System

- Neutron Jammer Canceller

* * *

Author's Note

1) The Ultimate Duel and the Eternal Buster are support units for the Strike Freedom and the Infinite Justice, the UD and EB are both incapable of docking with a METEOR

2) If anyone wishes to use the Ultimate Duel and the Eternal Buster in any of their Fanfictions, feel free

* * *

Please Read, Rate, and Review


	6. Fighting for Freedom and Slagging Cylons

Chapter Six: Fighting for Freedom and Slagging Cylons

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Battlestar Galactica, Gundam Seed or the Song Mention in this Chapter**

* * *

_**Authors Note**_

**Author: "First and foremost I would like tho thank the people who Pmed me about Voyage Home and when it was to continue"**

_?:"He means you got him to Focus on this story before starting a new one"_

**Author: "Everyone this is Grea, my more critical and serious half"**

_Grea: "Just get on with it"_

**Author: "Fine them let the sixth chapter begin, please read and review"**

_Grea: "Aren't you going to answer all the reviewers?"_

**Author: "Maybe by the next chapter or two, but not right –"** **CRACK**

_On a distant Ledge, Ronald Pinkerton is reloading a Sniper Rifle he had stolen from Halo_

**Ronald: "Took you long enough"**

* * *

Muphy's Law

_Teamwork is essential; it gives the enemy other people to shoot at_

Chapter Six: Fighting for Freedom and slagging Cylons

**Tell me why you're here**

**You could walk away right now**

**No one would stop you**

**Your free to choose your own way**

The First Group leaped into the New Caprica System Pegasus and her group had wound up within the maximum range of the Cylon Basestars. The Cylons scrambled at the prospect of destroying the remaining Colonial forces although one particular Cylon, a Two known a Leoben felt as though it was a trap however his attempts to convince the others had failed due to Cavil's obsession with destroying the Humans. The First of the Raiders popped in on top of the seemingly defenseless civilian ships only to be destroyed by concentrated CIWS weapons fire, Pegasus deployed her entire compliment or Vipers, Raptors, and her new Moebius Units. Her escorts deployed their Mobile suits and brought their weapons to bare against the Cylons, theuir suits readying themselves for a fight.

**Don't be afraid**

**It's just a choice you make it's alright**

**Questions remain**

**They will linger on like memories**

The Second group arrived when the Cylons had deployed the vast majority of their Raiders to attack Pegasus' group which now proved to be a fatal mistake as the Gaian ships launched their Mobile Suits and Mobile Armors into the fray, then all hell broke loose as a group of Nazca's opened up on a Cylon Basestar from beyond the maximum Cylon range. Green beams of death struck the leading Basestar violently, gouging through armor and burning away electronics from inside the ship. Most organic Cylons winced as the Green Beams continued to tear through the Basestar until there was nothing but a ruined wreckage, Cavil however looked as if he had just been declared supreme ruler of the universe "We must capture one of those ships, its technology will be integrated into our own and when we locate their wor-" Cavil was cut short as a bulky looking ship unleashed a blast of red energy and simply cored a Basestar was ease. Things were becoming more and more deadly by the second, Cavil didn't know it but this battle was nothing compared to what was coming.

**Were you right to**

**Give your life to?**

**Someone else to run it for you**

**Do you wish you**

Three dozen Basestars flashed into existence as they entered the fray, the Cylons were forced to send a small group of three Basestars towards The Pegasus' group while the majority of their force went after Messiah's Task Force, within the main basestar Six's looked up in fear as she realized something was wrong and described it in one word "Galactica" she spoke out loud, Cavil looked at Six and his eyes widened as well "Frak" was the only thing he could say. As Galactica's group jumped into the fight and the old girl opened up on the sole Basestar orbiting the planet, Kinetic Energy Weapon shell struck the Basestar with a ferocious barrage. _Archangel_ and one of her sister ship _Gabriel_ began their descent into New Caprica's atmosphere accompanied by _Minerva_ and _Apollo_

**Kept your life to**

**Be somebody**

Viper, Raptor, Moebius, Wingdam, Dagger, Zaku, and Gundam units flew in and out of combat. Starbuck cut through dozens of Raiders using her newly acquired Moebius Exus Mobile Armor; the Exus may have been larger then her Viper or a Raptor for that matter but it made up for that with Speed, Mobility and Firepower. Other pilots were enjoying using their Moebius units as well, they may have been bulky but they were still powerful and fast in their own right. Raiders swarmed in and only about a dozen made it through, only to be cut down by the ships. Galactica's mighty guns thundered and roared as more shells flew forwards, flak exploded amongst the raiders. The Silverlady's CIWS and Beam Cannons made short work of the Raiders, her Mobile suits unleashed hell upon their targets. Even Admiral Alexisson proved that he was deadly not only on his ship, but in his Mobile Suit as well. Hundreds of raiders fell prey to the Mobile Suits while very few of them were damaged by the Raiders.

**Good to conquer evil**

**Lies to fight the truth**

**Are any of us only saints or sinners?**

**Or is it always red vs blue?**

Pegasus's group was now locked in combat with their Cylon attackers, the lesser civilian ships made their jumps out of system but a few braver souls remained to help protect their battlestar defender. Raiders and heavy raiders fell prey to the CIWS systems of the civilian ships, the heavy raiders being able to take heavier beatings then their swifter brothers. Vipers darted in and out of dogfights while the Moebius units slugged it out with the Cylons, even the outdated Moebius Mobile Armors of the first Bloody Valentine were proving to be extremely deadly the Raiders. The gun launcher rail guns tore through Raiders like armor piercing bullets through tinfoil, the Raiders were even surprised when their Nukes failed to detonate when they struck Pegasus' hull.

**Tell me why you're here**

**Do you even know yourself?**

**Do you belong here?**

**You don't fit anywhere else**

Cavil was fuming as more Basestar's jumped in to replace those that had been lost, these interlopers were becoming a annoyance. He made a signal and five units jumped into the system, these units were different. Massive saucer hull based on the Basestars from the previous war but these ones had eight massive spire-like arms lancing out from main hull, the Mk II Attackstar was the Cylon's creation to take out any Colonial Heavy Capital ship be it an Assaultstar, a Carrierstar or a Warstar. But to bring these five Attackstars to fight a handful of annoyances? The others contemplated Cavil's sanity, integrity and state of mind. He was the most religious of the models, being he was based of a Colonial Priest but the Cylon collective must operate as one being not because Number One says so. Yet they did nothing to stop him.

**Don't feel betrayed**

O**nly we can wipe the slate clean**

The Attackstars moved forwards and unleashed hundreds of missiles while opening up with it's own KEW turrets. The Result was having 1850mm Kinetic Energy Rounds tear through a Drake-class Escort, in an instant the attackstars were swarmed with Mobile Suits and Gundams trying to bring down the behemoth. Finally one Attackstar detonated as several ships fired the beam weapons and in the same attack one other Attackstar was crippled. The Battle progressed slowly as the three remaining Attackstars and a dozen Basestars fought the Gaian fleet for dominance and despite the cylons having quanity on their side, the Gaians had quality on theirs.

**Does it even matter?**

**Only matters that were here**

Archangel, Gabriel, Minerva and Apollo made their descents into the atmosphere of New Caprica. Upon making it through the barrier the four ship spread out and launched their Mobile suits and Gundams. Strike Freedom, Infinite Justice, Ultimate Duel, Eternal Buster and Akatsuki launched from the Archangel while Legend, Destiny and Impulse launched from the Minerva. Soon the sky surrounding the four ships was filled with ZAKU, Murasame and the occasional GuAIZ. The suits were some joined by Raptors and Vipers, while Galactica made her jump out of her 'crazy brick' descent. It was then that the liberation began, Vipers and Raptors attacked the Cylon facilities. The Mobile suits and Gundams protected the civilian ships from destruction by shooting down any cylon or strafing the ground and driving off the centurions.

**Were you right to**

**Give your life to?**

**Someone else to run it for you**

**Do you wish you**

Tigh lead the other members of the resistance out of their prisons as they fought their way to the ships, when the colonial saw the Mobile suits their hopes dropped until they witnessed the massive mono-eye ZAKU shoot down a Raider. The Cylons were now fighting a losing battle on the surface, while the civilian were making it back to their ships. Raiders swooped in to take out the Civilians before they left, only to be brought down by Vipers and the CIWS systems of the four ships. The Civilian Fleet had finally left the surface and began jumping away once they received the rendevous coordinates. The Mobile suits managed to get back on to their assigned ships, some carrying their damaged comrades or a down Colonial craft. Soon the four Gaian ships jumped away. The Fleet in orbit was wrapping up as yet another Attackstar exploded and more Basestars were reduced to scrap metal, Cavil was furious. His anger radiated from ever pore of his being, these mere mortals dared to defy their God? God demanded the death of all humans and if he had to destroy half the universe to do so, then so be it.

**Kept your life to**

One by one the fleet began jumping away, Pegasus's group was gone in mere minutes after collecting all of their craft and mobile suits. Galactica and the remaining members of her group leaped away once they had picked up their Pilots. Messiah's escorts leaped away one by one until all that remained was the Battlestation MESSIAH, Durandel looked out at the remaining Cylons before giving the signal and the massive station leaped away at last. Cavil was outraged that not only did these human escape with minor damage and only a few destroyed craft but he had also lost three of his Attackstars "As of now, no humans will be spared and their worlds shall burn like our god has demanded of it" Cavil declared "Burn the foul contamination remaining on this pitiful rock". The Battle for New Caprica was over once the remaining cylons Nuked the world once known as New Caprica to oblivion, as a warning of sorts that no world would be spared.

**Good to conquer evil**

**Lies to fight the truth**

**Are any of us only saints or sinners?**

**Or is it always red vs blue?**

If the cylons had been focused on their Dradis screens they would have seen a anomaly, this anomaly was a Fighter-like Craft the size of a mid sized freighter. This craft was S2-00102, other wise known as the Stalker Mark Two Stealthstar Gunship _Prey or Hunter_. An elderly man smiled at the battle he had witnessed "I see you survived after all Bill, I hope my Grandson is doing well" the man spoke as he signaled to his pilots, a pair of T-05 Original Cylons "Lets go home boys, we have a welcoming party to arrange". "By your -" the Cylon began only to be interrupted by the man "If you even think of saying Command I will transfer your mind over to the Garbage Transports Mainframe again". The Cylon nodded "Yes sir, Admiral" it replied, the Man also known as Admiral Zeus Avalonia smirked "Homewards" was all he had to say as the Stalker jumped away from the New Caprica system.

Not too far from where the Stalker had laid, an old Viper mark I watched the Stalker Jump away. The heavy set pilot chuckled "So not only is the Kid alive and well, but the Boss is alive as well" the man spoke as he inputted in the coordinates of his beloved Athena. "Looks like the Corps are reuniting after all" the man, Colonel Ronald Pinterton said as his Viper jumped away from the scene.

* * *

For future references all new units, ships, characters and Cylons will be introduced during the intermission after Chapter ten.

Also If you have your own BSG Designs, Fighters or Characters you wish to use then please send them in with a review.

**Author: "Thank You everyone for being patient with me"**

****_Grea: "Lets just get started on Chapter Seven already, you've got a lot of work ahead of you"_

**Author: *****Sigh* "I know"**

* * *

Next Chapter: Old and New Friends Collide


End file.
